Deidara es mujer!
by Dangolunix3000
Summary: Deidara se siente frustrado por no poder acercarse amorosamente a Sasori y "desearía ser mujer" fueron las palabras que desataron una bendición o maldición para Deidara
1. Transformacion

**Este es mi primer fic espero les guste **

**Discalimer (o como se escriba xD): akatsuki pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto (si no lo escribí bien, mis sinceras disculpas)**

Transformación

* * *

Estaba caminando por sí ningún rumbo, pensando en mi danna, el me gusta mucho pero no puedo acercarme a el de esa manera, me siento frustrado

Desearía ser mujer!- dije más para mi que para otra persona

de repente todo a mi alrededor se llenó de humo y cuando se disipó me sentí muy cansado así que me dispuse a regresar a la casa y cuando llegue no avía nade y mejor fui a darme un baño, me desvestí y al verme en el espejo note que estaba diferente, tenía pechos , mi cintura era más delgada , se ensancharon mis caderas, también lo que estaba más abajo avía desaparecido y remplazado por otra cosa y mis piernas se veían más delgadas y delicadas, en resumen, tenía el delicado cuerpo de una mujer, también la voz se me avía hecho más aguda, pero aun tenia mi largo cabello rubio y mis ojos azules, me altere, como pudo haber pasado?, enserio con solo decir que quería ser mujer se me concedió de un minuto para otro?, no me lo podía creer me sentía confundido…o confundida, no savia quien era, pero tenía que empezar a acostumbrarme, no savia cuanto podía durar esto si duraría mucho o poco debía acostumbrarme.

Cuando termine de bañarme todos los demás ya avían llegado y supuse que todos estaban en sus habitaciones debido a la hora que era, ya era tarde, y con respecto a mi problema no savia que hacer así que decidí ir a hablar con la que avía sido la única mujer en la organización, Konan!

Toque la puerta de su habitación y un leve –puedes pasar- se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

Konan, vengo a pedirte un favor, hm- dije entrando y serrando la puerta detrás de mi

Deidara!, tu voz! Y tu….. que te paso?! Estas…. Diferente! –dijo sorprendida al ver que tenia un cuerpo diferente

Konan, no se como pero en la mañana que Salí a caminar tenia el cuerpo de un hombre y cuando regrese me metí a bañar y ahora soy mujer … -le comente absolutamente todo lo que avía sucedido - … y ahora quiero que me enseñes a ser mujer –termine de decir, Konan se quedo un momento pensativa y después de examinarme con la vista de pies a cabeza se levanto y saco algo de uno de sus cajones y me lo entrego

Toma, lo primero que hay que hacer es que te pongas esto –extendió su brazo y me entrego un…bracier?!

Y…. esto….. Como se pone? Hm…–dije confundido o confundida la verdad no savia como se usaba

Te lo tienes que poner así…- se paro del sillón de su habitación y me puso el bracier encima de la ropa que llevaba puesta –te lo tienes que poner debajo de la ropa todos los días todo el día y te lo quitas para dormir, puedes quedarte con ese, es nuevo, así que no lo he usado, mañana iremos a comprarte ropa nueva y otras cositas, te parece?

Ok, Konan… pero… que pasara con…-no termine de hablar cuando Konan dijo

Por Pain y los demás no te preocupes, de eso yo me encargo –dijo con una sonrisa

Muchas gracias Konan –conteste devolviendo la sonrisa y Salí de su habitación para por fin ir a dormir, guarde el bracier que me dio Konan y me acosté en mi cama, analice mi situación y lo que podría pasar mañana, hasta que me quede dormida


	2. Un plan elaborado

**El segundo capitulo! espero que les guste y si no vallanse a la... bueno dejen sus reviews y denmen una idea de que personajes quisieran ver en otro fic de romance! bueno sin mas... pueden comensar a leer el fic u**

* * *

Mientras tanto en el el cuarto de Konan, ella se estaba poniendo su bata para ir a hablar con el líder de akatsuki y su novio Pain

Pain, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo –dijo Konan entrando y cerrando la puerta de golpe, sorprendentemente Pain no se despertó y Konan se subió a su cama y conmenzo a brincar

QUE?! QUE?!...haa Konan? Que sucede? –dijo Pain todavía entre sueños

Necesito desirte algo muy importante que susedio esta tarde –respondio la peliazul

ESTAS EMBARAZADA? O::O! –cntesto el portador de rennegan

Que?...no! –es otra cosa!

Tobi murió? O::O?!

Dejame hablar! –le grito la reina del origami al pelinaranja –escuchame con atención, te lo dire en palabras, Deidara se cambio de sexo

No dijiste que me lo dirias en palabras fáciles de entender?-

Ahs bueno para que me entiendas mejor…. Deidara es mujer!

(caída tipo anime) pero como susedio? Cuando?

Konan le comento todo al líder de akatsuki

A la mañana siguiente:

Yo estaba durmiendo y cuando desperté balla sorpresa que me lleve… Pain, Hidan y Kakusu estaban alrededor de mi cama mirando confundidos

Que me miran idiotas? … hm… –dije sentándome en la cama

TIENES BUBIS! –exclamo Hidan

Es cierto lo que dijo Konan! Te convertiste en mujer! –dijo Pain

Me vas a salir caro Deidara, te vamos a tener que comprar mas ropa –dijo el tacaño Kakusu

Empiezen por llamarme de ella ok? Ahora soy mujer –les dije despues de un rato baje de mi abitacion para ir a desayunar y cuando entre a la cosina todos se me quedaron viendo

Deidara-sempai es mujer! –dijo Tobi

Tenias razón Hidan! –dijo Itachi

Ya te cansaste de ser hombre? No es asi? –dijo Kisame

Ahora soy mujer, eso que?, como o porque susedio? Eso a ustedes no les consierne! Hm… -conteste

Mientras ablaban sasori entro a la cosina todos los ahí presentes se le quedaron viendo esepto Deidara que esaba de espaldas y cuando volteo, Sasori se le quedo mirando unos segundos, dio media vuelta y subió de nuevo a su abitacion

Y a este? Que rayos le sucede? –dijo hidan

Mientras en el cuarto de Sasori

Que le susedio? Ahora es mujer! Pero poque? Como? Y porque ahora? –pensaba Sasori acostado boca arriba en su cama, minutos despues bajo a la cosina

Donde esta Deidara?! –pregunto muy alterado el pelirrojo

Salio con Konan a gastar mi dinero –dijo el tesorero de la organización

Hey Sasori!, ya viste a tu c-o-m-p-a-ñ-e-r-a? –le contesto Hidan remarcando cada letra de la palabra

Si… -emitio Sasori con un hilo de voz y con la vista perdida en la nada

Y se ve que te gusto, no es sierto? –le dijo Kisame

eso creo, pero ya tiene tiempo que estoy enamorado de el… bueno ahora, ella –respondió el pelirrojo sin quitar la mirada de la nada

Pues ahora seria un buen momento para desirselo –contesto Itachi mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Sasori

*mientas….con las chicas*

Esos se te ven muy lindos –dice Konan

Si pero están muy altos y siento que…. –no termine de hablar porque ya estaba en el suelo –me voy a caer, como pueden andar con estas cosas, hm…. Preferiría una pasntiflas

Te acostumbraras –me contesto muy despreocupada Konan -Hay que pagarlos y despues vamos a aquella tienda te parece?

Hmm….. – despues de pagarlos fuimos a una tienda de pantalones, solo pantalones! Y mientras estaba en el vestidor…

Aquí Konan! –dijo la mencionada, contestando su celular

Konan! Necesito que… -le dijo Itachi pero fue interrumpido por Pain

Nesesitamos que le compres un vestido lindo a Deidara! –dijo el portador del rinnegan

Para que? –le contesto la reina del origami

Para….. –Pain le conto todo un plan siniestramente elaborado a Konan

Ok entiendo bueno ya me voy, casi sale Dei del vestidor!, Dei! Siguies ahí?

Estos no me gustan!, están muy apretados! –dije saliendo del vestidor

Pero si se te ven geniales!-

Pues eso parece pero aun asi preferiría probarme otra talla-

Bueno consigamos otra talla

Despiues de conseguir una nueva talla mas grande y de pagar los pantalones…

Vamos Dei! Vamos a comprar un vestido!-

Para que?-

Por… nada! No preguntes y vamos! –me dijo arrastrándome y llevándome a la tienda donde avia unos vestidos muy lindos

Me gusta este! –dije tomando un vestido corto de esos que no tienen tirantes, color azul tuquesa, creo que me esta agradando ser mujer y mis pensamientos están cambiando, si aun fuera hombre nunca abria comprado las cosas que compre ahora

Ve a ponértelo! –dijo Konan muy emosionada

*narración de Konan*

Estaba asomándome por el cristal de la tienda y vi a Pain, Itachi, Kakusu, Hidan y Sasori entrar a la tienda de trajes de enfrente saque mi celular y le llame a Pain

Pain! Que rayos hacen aquí!-

Vinimos a comprar un traje para Sasori!-

Deiadara los va a ver! Y se va a enterar de todo el plan!-

Distraila! As lo que sea pero no debe vernos!

Ok Pain pero me la va a pagar…

Quien te va a pagar que Konan? –dije saliendo del provador con el hermoso vestido puesto

Nadie Dei olvidalo! –dijo Konan escondiendo su celular detrás de si…


	3. Comienza el plan

**bien aqui esta el tercer capitulo me tarde un poco pero...no me maten por favor se que me tarde mucho! ok? lo admito una disculpa, pero para comnpensar...pronto se estrenara un nuevo fic asi que esten al pendiente :)**

* * *

…-se te ve muy hermoso!"- me dijo muy emocionada y casi brincando

-oye Konan…te ruego que por favor me digas porque me estas comprando este vestido

-lo siento Deidara, no puedo desértelo

-ok, que mas vas a comprarme?

-pues el vestido, un bolso, joyería y te llevare al salón para que te arreglen

**Mientras…**

-creo que necesito otra talla…-dijo Sasori desde dentro del vestidor para despues salir

-no te queda tan mal-dijo Pain

-en serio?, me sobran 15cm del pantalón y el saco me llega a las rodillas! ¬¬

-bueno hay que conseguir otro mas chico-contesto Kisame, cuando trajeron el otro traje…

-este me queda mejor- dijo el pelirrojo

-se te ve genial Sasori, pero ya viste el precio?- contesto Kakusu entes de caer al suelo

-vamos Kakusu, tienes que pagarlo!- le dijo Hidan y se llevo a Kakusu arrastrando ya que yacía en el suelo desmayado por ver tantos ceros

-me las vas a pagar Sasori!, alcanzo a gritar Kakusu

-aquí Pain, haya quien?- dijo el portado del rinnegan contestando su celular

- lider-sama Tobi es un buen chico y ya estamos en el restaurante que nos pidió

-muy bien Tobi, pasame a Itachi- contesto Pain

-mande?- dijo Itachi

-quienes están contigo?

-solo Tobi, por que?

-donde están Zetsu y Kisame?

-estan reservando la abitacion en el hotel

-muy bien, todo va conforme al plan, avísame cuando ya vallan de regreso a la guarida

-si líder-sama-Itachi colgó el telefono

-ahora a llamarle a Kisame- pensó el líder

-aquí Kisame

-como va todo con la habitación?

-bien!, es la habitación 304 en el tercer piso, a nombre de Akasuna no Sasori

-okey te llamo después- y después colgó Pain

-bueno es mejor que ya nos vallamos a la guarida a que te cambies y a ir por el auto- dijo Pain dirigiéndose a Sasori

-si, ya vámonos antes de que Deidara nos vea

**Mientras…**

-que te parece este?- dije a Konan saliendo de vestidor con un vestido rojo cubierto de encaje cortito con una sola manga

-es perfecto! Combinan genial con los zapatos- paguémoslo para ir a arreglarte

Despues de eso fuimos a un salón de belleza donde parece que el chico de ahí ya conosia a Konan, primero me lavaron, secaron, peinaron y ondularon mi cabello para despues, mandarme a poner el vestido, pero antes…

-Deidara, ponte esto antes de que te pongas el vestido- dijo Konan dándome un sobre para después empujarme al vestido del salón

Valla sorpresa que me lleve, dentro del sobre avía…lencería?!, como? Yo no uso esta clase de cosas!, pero… tal vez pueda sorprender a Sasori con esto, eran un bracier de encaje, una tanga que hacia juego con el bracier y unas medias de esas que se abrochan en el muslo, después de ponérmelo me puse el vestido y los zapatos y Sali

-Deidara! Te vez hermosa!, bueno vámonos tenemos que irnos- dijo Konan jalándome del brazo

-Pero a donde?- respondi yo

-a la entrada principal!-

-Para que?

**Mientras…(narración de Sasori)**

-Donde rayos esta mi corbata!- grite

-aquí esta! Deja de gritar como loco por jashin-sama!- dijo hidan

-Perdon esque estoy nervioso- conteste

-tranquilisate!, todo saldrá bien, bien pero bien caro TnT- contesto Kakusu

-Sasori tendrá su noche se sexo con Deidara!- dijo Kisame entrando a la casa acompañado de Zetsu

**-**Callate! Me pones mas nervioso!- conteste

-no es hora de que ya te vallas?- dijo Pain sosteniendo las llaves de un auto

-sierto!, ya me voy! Deséenme suerte!- dije agarrando las llaves para irme, iva de camino a donde recojeria a Deidara cuando sono ,mi celula…

-usen condon!- dijo hidan y colgó el teléfono en cuanto dijo eso

-maldito Hidan- pensé

**Mientras…(vuelve a narrar Deidara)**

-bueno ya estamos aquí, poraque?-Pregunte

-va a venir a recojerte alguien muy especial, viene por una cita contigo- contesto Konan

-quien?-

-quien mas?, Sasori!, el ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te conoció!, no te diste cuenta?-

-no es que no me aiga dado cuenta si no que yo también estoy enamoado de el pero la frustración de ser hombre y no mujer para poder acercarme a el…

-te comprendo, bueno aquí quedate hasta que llegue por ti ok? No te muevas, yo hago mal tercio, te veo mañana!-dijo esto y se fue corriendo, que raro? Porque dijo "te veo mañana" y no "te veo en la noche?"… estaba pensando en eso hasta que oi un claxon de un carro, era negro, y cuando termono de baja la ventanilla pude ver que era Sasori…

-Hola Deidara, te vez bien, nos vamos?- dijo Sasori, mientras se bajaba los lentes obscuros para que pusiera verme con sus ojos mas claramente

-Hola Sasori, a donde me vas a llevar?- dije seria subiendo al auto

-Poque tan seria? No te gusta lo que estoy haciendo por ti?, Deidara…tu me gustas, desde que te vi por primera vez, aun cuando eras hombre, yo te amo como eras y como eres ahora, tu me encantas Deidara, ya no podía callarlo mas-dijo Sasori

-Sasori…tu también me encantas te amo desde siempre pero me sentía frustrada por no ser mujer para poder ser tu novia y de un derrepente mi deseo se cumplió- conteste

-Deidara…te gustaría ser mi novia?- dijo Sasori parando en un semáforo en rojo

-Si Sasori, me encantaría ser tu novia- dije sonriendo

-Te adoro Deidara-

-Aun si volvira a ser hombre?

-Si Deidara, aun asi te amaría por siempre

-en serio?

-Si,…..oye, tienes hambre? Que te parece si vamos a cenar?

-Me parece bien- dije sonrriendole

* * *

espero les aiga gustado, me dejan un review? porfis


End file.
